merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Admin Notice
Leave topics of discussion below. Make a 660px wide, 100px high, bordered and centered table below your topic for discussion. Please sign as well, using four tildes. (~) Thank you! ☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 14:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Signatures by ☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 14:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu You may have noticed the link to my profile is green! It appears like this Wikia wide, with the exception of Message Wall history on the Wiki Activity. These custom link "highlights" (in Wikia terminology) are thanks to some magic CSS, which I will tell you how to access shortly. The colours simply highlight the significance of the user. Bureaucrats have been assigned a completely unique colour, such as myself, who has green. Regular level admins, who do not have bureaucrat power, which means you only have "User Rights" management for yourself, are all advised to share the same colour. An example: Merlinarthur You have the ability to edit the signatures, though, through a certain page. This page is: MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite To input a colour, you need the HTML code to idenfity it, so use the HTML colour picker to grab the code. Just choose the colour and copy the #code into the relevant spot in the .css. If you do not have a clue what is going on in the .css page, don't touch it, and ask a more experienced user if you have a request. Please note that most users are grouped together in the .css, so if you want an individual colour, you'll have to separate yourself from the rest, for example, how Dryuuu's is. We're not forcing you to have the colour you have, so if it doesn't rock your boat, change it, and if you're unsure, ask for assistance. But you're admins, so you should be fine! 'Side rail' So I have found out Wikia call the space that appears on the right side of each page the 'side rail'. See this thread . See Wikia's customisation policy . Looks like we won't be doing much with that. :( Wikia says it's inconsistent, which I agree with to an extent, but we should at least be able to add more modules underneath. I mean, we probably could, but I read it requires furhter knowledge, such as .js, and no one will probably want to help us. I also read with the old monobook look (which is the theme and layout Wikia used before the current one), there was customisation included for the side rail, at least more than there is now.. which is none! False Information I dunno if this is the right place to put this here. I was recently going through the relation category for Arthur and someone put Vivienne and Morgause in there when they aren't even related to Arthur. Just because they are related to Morgana doesn't mean that they are related to Arthur too. I tried to take them out but I can't seem to do that. If someone with more power then me can do that that would be great. Another that came to my attention was in Vivienne's Known As box. It said 'Vivienne le Fay' we don't know if Vivienne's surname was le Fay. I deleted it though and someone readded to the page 'Gwen's mother' the information that I deleted a while ago that says that Gwen and Elyan are orphans. Like the case with Vivienne, we don't know if their mother is still alive or not. It was never stated what happened to her. We thought for the longest time that Morgana was an orphan until it was revealed that Morgana was Uther's daughter not Gorlois'. Could someone please crack done of these people who think its funny to add false information.--Chawk1993 07:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :In a case such as that, I would leave a warning saying unless they have a source to support such a claim then it will be treated as false information and removed. Also that inserting false information repeatedly will result in them being blocked for a period of time at the discretion of the blocking admin. If they did it repeatedly, I'd block them for a month. :I can create some template for warning people with standardised messages, although there's not much point in them if they're not used. Don't forget, reverting vandalism can be done by anyone even if only sysops can block the offending vandal. 15:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :That would be great Cam thanks. I don't know how many times that false has been added and I'm the one who mostly deletes it.--Chawk1993 01:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Hi, I've seen this recent "Admin Notice" page and it reminded me of the Admin Noticeboards on the Power Rangers/Super Sentai Wiki and Kamen Rider Wiki. But while the Admin Notice is merely for admins to discuss things on the wiki, the discussions are on the talk page of the Admin Noticeboards while the main page has a list of new projects. Also the regular users can chip in and add their questions and suggestions. Do you think we should implement this here? PS, love the new background, and the custom cursor. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Possibly we could redirect this page to a forum? If possible... ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 01:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Revolutionary Admin Team Category:Revolutionary Admin Team